The Girl book 2: Fighting for life
by ChrisPerryRyan11
Summary: Sequel to the Witchlighter and the Girl, book 2. Summary inside. T to be safe. Maybe Permanent Hiatus.
1. Have Hope

The Witchlighter and the Girl 2: Fighting for life.

Includes episodes 1-4 of season 6.

Starts right where the previous "book" ended.

AN: Here we are. Hope you like it. Reviews are not mandatory, but they are appreciated. If not, oh well. I just love writing!

-/Chrishalliwell11\\-

Previously...

The Elders wave their hands and we all dissolve into blue orbs, suddenly somebody's orbs scatter. Thinking fast I jump them as they fly away, I feel something tugging on my orbs and can only figure someone is jumping my orbs too.

-/Chrishalliwell11\\-

Chapter 1

My eyes blink open to see two identical worried pairs of green eyes looking down at me, "Leo, Chris? What happened? Where are we?" I whisper.

"Savannah! You're alright!" Leo and Chris help me up and I examine our surroundings. We're standing in a cave, wooden bars cover the exit, a long cave hallway leads away from the door, and turns a corner.

"Valhalla." Leo, Chris and I say in unison, we look at each other, 'Jinx' I think sarcastically.

"Crap." I say, this was not at all how it happened on the show, I just hope the sisters will be able to find us.

"That sums it up pretty much." Chris says.

"You can't use your powers in this cave, plus you can't orb into Valhalla in it's entirety without setting off the alarms." Leo adds.

"Anymore bad news, you'd like to tell me now? Or are you going to continue dishing it out piece by piece for dramatic effect?" I snap at Leo.

Leo holds his hands up in surrender and backs away a little, "Sorry, I don't think there's anything else."

Chris, who has been pacing around the cage, slides down the wall and sits against it, his head in his knees, "This sucks. I mean here we are stuck in a cage, no powers, no weapons, no way out and no way to tell the sisters where to find us or how to get us out, meanwhile some demon or something is trying to turn Wyatt evil and instead of hunting down threats I'm sitting in a cage! This is not how you save the future, this is how you fail your best friends and family."

I crouch down next to him, "Chris we're going to get out of here and we're going to save Wyatt okay. We just need to think and stay positive."

Leo opens his mouth, probably to share some more crappy news, but I shoot him my best Piper death glare, his mouth closes, then opens again, "Besides, at least this can't get much worse."

"Leo's right." I say, even though he's definitely not.

I offer Chris my hand, he looks up and takes it, I pull him to his feet with surprising ease, "Dude you need to eat something."

Chris chuckles and then we hear footsteps coming towards us, a Valkyrie turns the corner and stops in front of the door. I recognize the Valkyrie as Mist, I glance at Chris out of the corner of my eye, no recognition is evident, apparently Chris doesn't know The Valkyries.

Mist waves her hand, the bars glow and she pulls open the door, she holds out one of her hands, Chris and I suddenly find ourselves being held back by a telekinetic wall. Mist, still holding Chris and I, grabs Leo's arm and drags him out of the cage, Mist releases her telekinetic wall and locks the door.

Chris and I race to the bars and holler, "Leo!"

Mist pulls Leo away from the door, they turn the corner and disappear from view.

"Things just got worse." Chris states.

-/Chrishalliwell11\\-


	2. Swordfight!

Chapter 2

Leo lets the Valkyrie escort him without trouble, maybe if he could explain and reason with the Valkyrie Queen he could at least free Savannah, who had no experience and wasn't already dead, unlike him and Chris. The Valkyrie escorts him into a large cavern, a cage of wooden bars in the center, she waves her hand and tosses him inside.

Leo lands in the dust and gets clumsily to his feet, "What do you want from me?"

"We want you to fight!" One says.

Leo looks down to see a shield and broadsword, 'Ohhh crap.'

He hears footsteps in the sand and looks towards a tunnel in the cage he hadn't noticed before, a tall figure clad in armor, holds a shield and wields a broadsword like the one on the ground in front of him.

The gladiator starts forward swinging the sword menacingly, Leo reluctantly picks up the sword and shield.

The gladiator and Leo circle and then the gladiator jabs and Leo barely deflects the blow. Leo swings and his blade meets the gladiator's. The metal screeches and Leo pushes on his blade, then all of a sudden the gladiator breaks away and knocks Leo's feet out from under him, slashing both his ankles in the process. Leo lands face down in the dust, bleeding from his ankles and his sword flies out of his hand. Leo lunges forward, but the gladiator gets there first. The gladiator kicks Leo in the side and flips him over onto his back, the gladiator digs the point of one sword into his neck, the other is held to his heart.

"He fought poorly, I see no reason to train him, put him back in the cage."

Those are the last words Leo hears before a fist comes at his nose, he hears a crack and blacks out.

-/Chrishalliwell11\\-

"Leo!" Chris and I scream, our voices raw from screaming.

Mist turns the corner dragging an unconscious heap of bloodied flesh, Leo. Mist opens the cage and tosses Leo in without ceremony. Chris and I catch Leo with ourselves and end up in the dust. Blood covers Leo's face and legs, his nose is unnatural looking, bruises are already forming on his face, plus the shirt above his heart is punctured and his neck trickles out blood with each breath from a scratch in it.

Chris tugs off his jacket and tears the sleeves off it, he wraps Leo's ankles with the strips. Chris tears off his hood to and holds it to Leo's nose.

"Did Leo teach you how to do that?" I ask, momentarily forgetting Leo's absence for his youngest son in the future.

"No, he taught Wyatt, who in turn taught me." Chris replies emotionless.

"Chris, you don't have to hide your emotions from me. It's okay, I fact it's one of the reasons I'm here. For support and comfort, so don't be afraid to give in to emotions around me, that's why I'm here." I say, my heart clenching, it's sad to see the emotionless mask Chris always has up.

'That and to save your life, and hopefully marry you.' I add silently.

"Thanks Savannah." Chris says, I can tell he means it.

-/Chrishalliwell11\\-

Mist returns again, opens the door and holds us with telekinesis, well Chris and I, Leo's still unconscious. Mist motions towards me and I feel the telekinetic wall leave me, "You're next." Mist grabs my arm and pulls me forwards, as soon as she grabs me I attempt to flip her, like I had accidentally done to Cat and Katie, but Mist kicks my legs out and lands on my back, still holding my arm.

Mist calls out and two more Valkyries come in, recognize them as Kára and Leysa. I struggle under Mist, trying to free myself to no avail, Mist hauls me to my feet, Kára and Leysa each take one of my arms and carry me out the door.

I see Chris struggling against the telekinetic wall holding him back and hear him screaming my name, "Savannah!"

Mist closes the door and as soon as she releases the hold on Chris, he's scrambling over Leo and throwing himself towards the door, "Savannah!"

"Chris! Take care of Leo, I'll be fine, I promise." I yell over my shoulder, we turn a corner and Chris disappears from view.

-/Chrishalliwell11\\-

Chris paces in circles around the cage anxiously waiting for Savannah's return, she'd left only minutes ago but it felt like hours to Chris, 'Why does she have this effect on me? I just met her.'

Chris had felt a strange connection to her the moment they'd met at Wyatt's Wiccaning, he can't describe it, he just feels this overwhelming urge to protect doesn't believe in 'love at first sight' or 'soulmates' but perhaps it's only because of he'd lost everyone he cared about in one way or another. But with Savannah he can almost forget about it all, with her he can relax a little, knowing he wasn't alone.

-/Chrishalliwell11\\-

I'm brought into a familiar looking cavern with a cage in the center, I wish I have my camera. The Valkyries toss me into the dust and lock the cage. I pick up the sword and shield, preparing for the gladiator I know is coming.

-/Chrishalliwell11\\-

A little later I'm breathing heavily, supporting most of my weight on one foot and bleeding from several scratches and a broken nose, but I've won. I'm holding my sword to the front of the gladiator's neck, the gladiator's sword is in my other hand. I toss the swords so they stick in the ground and offer my hand to the gladiator. The gladiator takes my hand and tosses me down, my head smacks the ground and the world fades to black.

-/Chrishalliwell11\\-

Chris and Leo, who is awake, hear footsteps and Mist tosses Savannah into them.

"Savannah!" Chris shouts and then to Leo he says, "Heal her!"

"Can't, powers don't work remember. But I can stop the bleeding." Leo says.

Chris immediately pulls off his jacket and thrusts it into Leo's arms.

When Mist arrives Chris is waiting by the door, he walks out quietly and waits for Mist to relock the door, before walking slowly down and around the corner.

-/Chrishalliwell11\\-

Mist opens the arena door and Chris steps inside willingly, and picks up the sword and shield as Mist locks the door.

When the gladiator shows Chris charges and tosses himself into battle. The gladiator, he realizes is one of the Valkyries who joined Wyatt in his time, but after The Resistance saved her life she converted and taught all members in the way of the sword. Chris knows her quirks and weaknesses, this fight will be easy.

Chris lets the gladiator strike first, anticipating her next move he pares the blow and then strikes back with a powerful counterattack, throwing her off balance. Chris strikes again, hard and fast, just as he knew she would the gladiator catches his blow with her blade and Chris swiftly twists his blade, hooks her sword hilt and sends the blade flying. Chris kicks the Valkyrie in her weak knee and she collapses at his feet, he takes her helmet off with his blade and tilts her head up face his, placing the flat of his blade under her chin.

Chris's eyes are hard emerald orbs, glittering with rage, "You keep away from Savannah. You hear me."

As fast as lightning Chris jerks his hand, blade flies up into the air, he catches it and hits the Valkyrie with the butt of his blade, knocking her unconscious.

"Let me and my friends go or next time I won't go so easy on her." Chris snarls, through the bars of the cage.

Freyja rises and steps up to the cage, her bright blue eyes, narrowed in fury, stare directly into the equally furious emerald eyes belonging to Chris.

Her voice deathly calm Freyja says, "How dare you speak to me like that! I will let you go when I feel like it, not a moment sooner."

Chris stares back unflinching, "Let us go or I'll kill every last one of you." His voice is hard and unyielding.

Freyja raises her hand and reaches out as if to stroke Chris's cheek, then she slowly curls her fingers towards her palm. Chris finds himself suddenly unable to breathe, he gasps for air, slowly he sinks to the ground, the world whirls in dizzying circles, he's choking on his own tongue, the world slowly collapses inwards as the edges grow fuzzy, faintly he hears pounding footsteps coming his direction, but before he can identify the source of the noise, his brain can't keep his eyes open any longer and the light in the emerald orbs dims and everything goes black.

-/Chrishalliwell11\\-

Tbc. Very soon. Reviews Welcome.


	3. Escape!

Chapter 3

My eyes open for the second time to see Leo's worried face, "Where's Chris?" I groan, sitting up.

"Gone, The Valkyries took him, he didn't even fight it. He looked furious." Leo says offering me a hand, which I accept gratefully.

"He's probably going to do something stupid. We need to get out of here." I say, my fingers find my pocket.

"How? The Valkyrie locked the gate and we have no magic." Leo asks in a defeated tone.

I pull my fingers out of my pocket, a Valkyrie pendant dangles off my hand, "Correction, you don't have magic. I do."

I give Leo the pendant and he places it around my neck, my whole body glows with a golden light, I have to close my eyes it's so bright. When I open my eyes and look down at myself I see sandals, tight fitting knee length brown pants and a tank top of the same material. The Valkyrie pendant hangs just above the necklace Chris gave me, which still rests by my heart.

I notice Leo staring at me, "Hey buddy you're married!"

"What!? I wasn't looking at anything, not that there isn't anything to look at..." Leo stutters, I let him squirm, "Nice necklace, not the Valkyrie one I mean."

"Thanks, it's a gift from a very good friend." I say.

Suddenly my throat constricts and I struggle to breathe, I gag clawing at my throat, "Savannah!" Leo cries and rushes to my side as I bend over trying not to pass out.

Then as quick as it came, the pain subsides to a level that I can function again, "We have to hurry I think he just did something stupid." I wheeze.

Leo helps me to the door and concentrating on seeing it unlock I wave my hand, the door swings open after white lights illuminate it.

I take off running down the tunnel and skid to a halt and press myself against the wall next to the entrance to the main cavern and peek around the corner. My blood starts to boil as I take in the scene, Freyja is choking Chris with her telekinetic abilities.

I dart into the cavern and hurl myself at Freyja, I see the emerald lamps dim in Chris's eyes as he falls backwards in a heap.

I hit Freyja feet first in her side, and knock her to the ground, the pain from my sprained ankle has vanished, probably due to the magic in the pendant, the Valkyrie's warriors are battling Leo, who has obtained a sword, but I can tell he'll be overwhelmed soon. I leap on top of Freyja and my fingers find the sweet spot the innocent J.D will use to escape a demon in the near future, 'Please let this work on demigoddesses.' I pray, thankfully it does.

I jump up and survey the scene, Leo's still holding his own so I unlock the cage and try to revive Chris, but it's useless. Thankful for the new Valkyrie strength enhancement I pick up Chris with ease and hold him in my arms, his head resting on my chest.

I look for Leo, he's lost his sword and is surrounded, "Savannah Go! I'll be fine."

I hurry towards the jungle, still carrying the unconscious Chris, "We'll come back for you I promise!" I toss the words over my shoulder as nearby Valkyrie's give chase.

I bob and weave through the jungle, making paths as I go. In my arms Chris stirs and I swerve into a cluster of thick bushes. I lay the semiconscious Chris on the ground, I squeeze the Valkyrie pendant and an aqua blue portal opens in front of us.

Hearing voices very close to us I bend down and say, "Chris wake up, come on I need you, Chris please." A pair of brilliant emerald eyes flicker open and I say, "Climb on my back." I turn and lower myself enough that Chris can crawl on. He does and as I stand he wraps his legs around my waist, his arms encircle my shoulders, he lays his head on my shoulder and I jump through the portal as several warriors crash through the bushes.

We emerge in the attic, Chris slides off my back, accidentally pulling the Valkyrie pendant off me and sits on the ground, still breathing heavily, the pain in my sprained ankle(from the gladiator fight) returns and it buckles underneath me, Chris catches me and lowers me to the ground. Chris glances at me then uses his telekinesis to put a pillow under my foot. We hear shouting and people moving around downstairs, and as the footsteps come upstairs I pass out for the third time that day.

-/Chrishalliwell11\\-

Sorry that took so long! I was planning on updating Christmas Eve but inspiration struck and I had an idea for a new story and thought that I'd already updated. My apologies so early Happy New Year and reviews are welcome. Happy Holidays everyone, you guys are awesome!


	4. TV Charmed vs Magic World Reality

AN: Another chapter yes! Told you I thought I'd already posted chapter 3 and have been working on chapter 4 so here it is. Don't expect the next update to be quite as speedy. I've got exams coming up in a week so I've got to do some studying. Plus as much as I love writing I'm juggling two major stories. Not that I need 'em but reviews...

-/Chrishalliwell11\\-

Chapter 4

I wake on Aunt Pearl's couch and upon sitting up the first thing I see is, "Chris?" Who is kneeling in front of the couch.

"Hey, you really need to stop doing that."

"What?"

"Scaring me like that."

"Where are the sisters?"

"Gone to get Leo in Valhalla."

"As witches or Valkyries?"

Chris can't bring himself to meet my gaze, "Umm... Valkyries."

"Oh Chris. Do they know that you...umm?"

"Murdered two mostly innocent demigoddesses to steal their magic?"

"Yeah, that."

"No." His voice is somber, then he chuckles, "You know I came back here to stop my powerful older brother from becoming evil and murdering hundreds of innocent people only to murder two myself. I'm no better than he is. Mine as well join the power crazy butthole like he wants."

I reach out and tilt his head so it's facing mine, "You can't think like that. Remember what you're fighting for," knowing it's a low blow I play my trump card, "Besides if you don't change the future your mother will still be dead and so will almost your entire family. Plus Bianca and the others who helped get you back here will probably send someone else back to kill Wyatt and probably yourself too. I know it's hard but you have to keep fighting."(I know I mentioned in the previous 'book' that Bianca doesn't exist but looking back at chapter 4ish Bianca is in it. So to be clear Bianca exists, but the Chris x Bianca relationship does not.)

"But it's so hard. When you and I returned alone I thought Piper was going to blast me for leaving Leo behind. How can you stand to look at me I just told you two Valkyries are dead because of me?"

"That's not important to me. You were trying to save Leo, and Chris I know that in the future Leo wasn't the best father to you, but you're still trying to help the sisters save him."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why do you care about me so much anyway?"

"As I told you when we first met, I'm from a different world and from the future, and I've seen eight years of the sisters lives on TV, including this year and you were in it. But I've noticed several changes and I've made a few of my own to help you."

"Like what?"

"Well, in the show Paige was completely turned to stone and you never where. Plus because I'm here Leo and the others knew things sooner. In the show you had Leo stay "Up There" after almost all The Elders were killed and only the sisters became goddesses, Meta didn't need to be vanquished first for Paige to be freed. Piper was mad at you and Leo because he was staying "Up There" so long. Unbeknownst to them he was cornered and you orbed "Up" and distracted them so Leo could boost the sisters confidence. But due to Leo's actions and choices you made he became an Elder and that made Piper almost destroy the city. In the end she didn't and Leo without anyone's knowledge removed some of her pain and was planning on letting her feel more each day. He orbs to where you're sitting on the steps and tells you that you had to stay here and you were the sisters new whitelighter. As Leo orbs out you scattered his orbs and stuck him in Valhalla. You knew the Valkyries in the future and made a deal with them to keep Leo as their warrior and train new warrior's in the cage. Apparently TV Leo is much better than this Leo."

"Why would I do that?"

"My best guess is if he stayed he would've watched you and become very suspicious, plus I personally think it was something about saving his life in the future."

"Why didn't Leo become an Elder in this world?"

"Well, when the three of us went "Up There" I convinced the other Elders to give Leo the upgrade but stay on earth, plus you became my whitelighter as well as the sisters jointly with Leo, effectively I thought erasing the Valhalla situation. Plus your parents are still together, which wasn't true on TV."

"Did I murder two Valkyries on the show?"

"No, you stole three pendants."

"Meaning that I murdered three Valkyries."

"That never happened, just like you never kissed Mist."

"Excuse me what?"

"On the show Leo was gone for just over a month and Freyja was growing worried because Leo kept complaining. So she sends Mist to talk to you about how much longer and right before she leaves you kiss her."

"Which one is Mist?"

"The one who got us in and out of the cell."

"Oh."

Chris may have said more but purple orbs interrupt us, "Gideon." I say through gritted teeth.

"Sorry to do this, but the greater good must come first." Before Chris and I can say or do anything Gideon tosses two potion vials at us, the world does a three sixty and goes black.

-/Chrishalliwell11\\-

Gideon orbs to his study and closes the door, "That went better than I thought. When Leo, Phoebe and Paige return without Piper they'll blame that Chris boy and drive a wedge between him and Savannah. They'll never suspect that they're memories have been tampered with."

-/Chrishalliwell11\\-

Lots of talking not much action I know but next chapter will probably have more action and plot.


	5. Love is healing

Chapter 5

(Note: in book 1 Savannah's powers are; Conjuring, Transformation and Power Absorbing, I meant to say Power Replication which is what Leo was describing in chpt 9)

I wake up slumped over on the kitchen table, Chris is sitting besides me, "Hey you're awake. You've really got to stop scaring me like that. I'm worried when you pass out repeatedly."

"You're sweet. Where is everyone? What happened?" I say, ignoring the feeling of déjà vu.

"Wyatt's with Sheila and the sisters have gone with Darryl to get Leo. Don't you remember?"

"Remember what?"

"After The Elders sent us home Leo told me that he had to go back "Up There" for a little while, that was three days ago. I hadn't seen or heard from him since so I orbed "Up There". He never made it "Up", I was the last to see him, which made the sisters suspicious. Apparently someone scattered his orbs and sent him to Valhalla. Yesterday you, Phoebe and Paige orbed to Valhalla, but were almost captured yourselves. You fought them off until you guys could escape, but you sprained your ankle and took a hard blow to the head, you got back early this morning."

"Do you know who scattered Leo's orbs?" I ask gently, Chris doesn't reply and refuses to meet my gaze, "Chris, listen to me. I won't judge you, remember I probably know why. Please tell me, let me help you."

Chris turns and glances at me, the emerald depths of his eyes are filled with guilt, "I know who it was." He says quietly.

"Go on, it's okay." I encourage.

"I scattered his orbs, because, I..." Chris trails off and a look of confusion crosses his features.

"What is it Chris?"

"I don't know. I know I had a reason for sending Leo to Valhalla, but I can't remember now."

"Hmm."

"I just told you I sent Leo to Valhalla."

"Yeah, so? Is there a question?"

"Why aren't you mad at me?"

"Chris it will take a whole lot more than sending Leo to Valhalla to make me mad at you. Remember I'm here to help you not blame you A, and B, I already knew it was you."

"How?"

"TV show, different world. Remember?"

"Right. Thank you."

"For what?"

"Trusting me."

"Your welcome Chris."

Just then the sound of orbing comes from the front hall, I move to stand but a jolt of pain from my ankle puts me back in the chair. Chris stands and says, "Stay here, don't try to get up just yet, I'll go see if they got Leo."

I'm about to object but Chris is already out the door, "This should be fun."

Moments later crashes and yells can be heard from the sitting room, I know what's happening and this is another conflict I was trying to prevent, "Dumb ankle!"

I try putting weight on it, but I still can't, then I think about what Leo said about my powers, they'll come when I need them and one is Transformation, "Please let this work." I plead as the noise from the other room grows louder.

Blocking out the distraction I concentrate on the chair I'm sitting in and visualize it turning into a wheelchair, when I open my eyes to my surprise, "Well what do ya know it worked." I'm now sitting in a metal wheelchair.

I quickly wheel towards the dining room and the direction of the commotion, the table in the front hall is in shambles, wood from the railing on the stairs has fallen on top of the couch and litters the floor.

I hear glass shattering in the sitting room and then all of a sudden Chris makes a reappearance in blue orbs that come flying through the sitting room window his orbs crash heavily on the dining table, "Woaah!" Chris skids the length of the table and crashes through the window.

Leo charges into the room next in full gladiator armor and upon seeing the broken glass stops short. Leo makes his way over to me and heals my ankle, as soon as he finishes I punch him square in the jaw, hard. His eyes roll back in his head and he drops like a stone, "Ouch, dang that hurt. Piper your husband has a rock for a jaw."

I concentrate and the wheelchair morphs back into the regular generic kitchen chair that it originally was before I transformed it. 'Wow, I'm going to have to get used to that.'

Piper, Phoebe and Paige walk in and Piper goes right to Leo. Paige and Phoebe glance around at the damage, Leo and me.

"Hey you're awake. Didn't you have a sprained ankle, was that chair just a wheelchair?"

"Yes." I say as I make my way to the broken window."Spell or powers?" Phoebe asks, following me.

"My powers." I say reaching the window.

"Why is my husband out cold?" Piper asks, from where she's standing by Leo and Paige.

"He was tossing Chris around like a ragdoll for no reason. I'm guessing even though he's dead it still probably hurts. What was I supposed to do?" I say removing what remains of the window.

"She has a point, without Chris we would've never gotten Leo back and Leo did lose it there for a second." Paige reasons.

I climb out the window and walk over to where Chris is sprawled out face down a few feet away from the window. Glass litters the ground and his clothes are torn in several places. Blood oozes from several long scratches on his arms, the ground around his face is dark and wet with blood, his hair is also flecked with blood. Praying the amount of blood is only due to a broken nose I carefully roll Chris onto his back.

"Oh gods, that's a lot of blood." Phoebe says from behind me.

Chris's face isn't much better, the normally flawless skin is bruised and bloody, glass shards are embedded in his arms, hands and face and a large lump is forming on his head.

"Most of the blood is from his nose, head wounds bleed a lot." I explain, carefully removing the glass from his arms and hands.

"Uhhh..." Chris moans as I pull out the last few shards of glass in his face.

"Shh, Chris, I'm almost done." I soothe, "Phoebe can you check on Leo please?" I ask, my eyes never leaving Chris.

Phoebe pokes her head in the window, "How's Leo?"

Paige walks over to answer, "He's coming to slowly."

Phoebe returns, "Leo's coming around, but I doubt he'll be in a warm, fuzzy, healing mood."

"Good thing he healed my ankle before I hit him. Perhaps if my Transformation power is active my Power Replication will be too." I say, placing my hands above Chris's face.

"How will you find your trigger?" Phoebe asks, remembering when Piper accidentally switched everybody's powers.

"Since I absorbed the power from Leo, I'll bet the trigger is his, which is love. When Piper and Leo swaped powers that was actually giving powers, this is more copying, including the trigger. At least in theory." I theorize.

"There in lies the problem. He just met you." Phoebe says.

"I feel this weird connection to him already, probably the future or TV thing." I close my eyes and imagine the glowing golden light flowing out of my hands. I easily fill my heart and mind with thoughts of love and visualize it traveling through my being towards my palms and out over Chris.

When I open my eyes moments later Chris is completely healed and Phoebe is on her knees, staring at me in wonder, "What?"

"You got that on your first try, I could feel the love, it was so bright and it looked different from Leo's." Phoebe says panting slightly.

"Oh that. You're an empath now, don't worry it won't destroy you like it almost did Prue. She wasn't meant to receive the power, you are. It'll take some getting used to but you'll get the hang of it eventually." I say hoping to distract her.

"Ohh, okay. What about the strength?" Phoebe questions.

'Crap.' Thinking quickly I say, "The show about you guys has been part of my life since I was 12 and I just have a really strong love for this world. Perhaps because I'm from a different world mine looks different."

Phoebe stands as Chris begins to stir, "I'll help him, go help Leo. Chris and I will take a walk around the block so Leo can cool down."

Phoebe nods and hurries around the house, "Chris wake up. It's me Savannah."

Chris blinks and slowly opens his magnificent emerald eyes, "Savannah? What happened? Where's Leo?"

"Out cold on the dining room floor." I respond, helping him stand.

"What happened? How are we healed?" Chris asks as we round the corner.

We've reached the sidewalk when I respond, "How much do you remember?"

"Leaving you with a sprained ankle in the kitchen, Leo immediately charging me, him tossing me into the railing. I fell off and landed on the table, Leo punched me after I ran into the sitting room. I orbed, but he must have yanked me back down because the next thing I knew was crashing through a window. I saw you..." He breaks off abruptly, confusion clouding his perfect features, "was that a wheelchair? "

"Yes, I'll explain later." I say, chuckling at his expression.

"I saw you skidded across the table, hit the glass and everything went black, the next thing I know you're there."

"Well, after you crashed Leo charged in, saw me and bent down to heal my ankle, after he finished he looked right at me and I socked him in the jaw. Almost broke my hand, but he went out like a light and didn't get up, if was worth it. I've been wanting to do that food a while." I say grinning widely.

"Why did you punch Leo and why did you want to?" Chris asks in bewilderment.

"You still don't get it do you? I'm here for you, it's went I'm here. I know a lot about you Chris, I always thought that you had the hardest time/life and that the sisters and Leo were really harsh and unfair to you, plus it all gets swept under the rug. No sorries, no nothing and it infuriated me to no end. Chris I grew up watching and loving your family, but when your character came in I hated just about everybody even the sisters, but not you. I saw how strong, intelligent, noble, brave and loyal you were. I saw you take the pain, abuse, neglect and push it aside so you could save their ungrateful butts. When most people saw a neurotic freak I saw a hero who's had a hard life, but one who's never given up, not for a second. Most people have a childhood obsession or love mine is Charmed and you Chris. Most people think an actor is hot or like the actor, but I'm different. I held on to my obsession into adulthood and found it inspiration through high school. I didn't fall in love with the actor I fell in love with you. An actor acts for a living, if he can be a slightly neurotic witchlighter from the future one second and a playboy who smokes the next who knows what he's actually like. I dreamt of you and me right before I came here, you called out to me and I knew that given the chance I would help you in your quest and here I am." It all comes spilling out and when I stop Chris stops walking and stares at me with those intelligent green eyes of his, he says nothing and neither do I.

'Cricket cricket'

Finally when I think I'll burst of tension and silence Chris speaks, "It was you."

"Huh? It was me what?"

"You healed me with Leo's healing powers, using his trigger love." Chris explains.

Chris surprises me then by hugging me close, I snuggle into the comforting salty smelling warmth of his body as we stand, "Thank you for everything Savannah." He whispers.

Chris stiffens and pulls back holding my wrists, "You must know! Why am I such an idiot!?"

Surprised by the outburst I don't realize what in Hades he's talking about, but then, 'Ohh.'

"Do I save them? Do I save Wyatt?" Chris asks, his green eyes full of pleading.

"I hate to do this to you but I have to. In the show things are different." Not a complete lie, "And I don't want to get your hopes up or down. I'll tell you this though, in the series finale we see a glimpse of a beautiful, safe, good future and we see a good Wyatt and you working on a potion. Certain things have to happen in order for that good future to happen."

"Okay, I understand. I suppose TV Chris used that excuse a lot."

"More than you know, he drives everybody crazy with his term, 'Future Consequences'." I say, relieved he didn't get mad, "We should probably get back."

Chris and I walk has hand in hand back towards the Manor, "Future Consequences eh, that's actually pretty good." Chris says and we laugh.

-/Chrishalliwell11\\-

"Stubborn little witch!" Gideon exclaims, clearing the image from his crystal ball.

"I'll have to tempt Wyatt with something to expose magic and call The Cleaners, no doubt The Charmed Ones will figure it out eventually and get Wyatt back, but perhaps Chris and his little witch will have returned to his future. If not I'll hit three birds with one stone."

Gideon is flipping through papers later on when a paper on The Enchanted Realm catches his eye. Gideon opens the book cited and flips through it, "Perfect how big and destructive."

-/Chrishalliwell11\\-


	6. Coincidence? I think not!

Chapter 6

A few weeks later...

Due to changes I'd made and other variations from the show things quieted down after rescuing Leo and no other conflicts with the Valkyries arose. Tension was and is still tight between Leo and Chris, but at least they hadn't held each other at sword is still a little sore with me with punching him and all but, luckily he seems to remember he's a pacifist around me. With tensions tight between Leo and Chris I'm glad it's so easy to keep the two separate, Leo stays "Up There" during the weekdays and by the time he gets home Chris and I are usually back at P3.

Take now for example Leo and Piper are with Wyatt at the marriage councilor and Chris is in the Underworld chasing a theory. Paige and Phoebe are at work, leaving me at Manor looking through the Book. If the Cleaners need to clean I have to be ready and so does Chris, who knows what may happen, we just have to stay out of the way and not reveal that we remember until the sisters cast the spell.

"Come on!" I slam my first down on the Book, I'd been looking for hours and still nothing. The Book glows and closes itself, "Sorry." I mutter.

Then an idea hits me, looking up I shout, "Hey! A little help here please!" The Book opens and the pages start flipping by themselves, "Thank you!"

The pages stop flipping and I scan the page quickly, "Real subtle Grams."

A few minutes later...

"Hear these words

Hear my cry

Spirit from the other side

Come to me

I summon thee

Cross now The Great Divide."

I finish the spell and Grams spirit appears in the circle of lit candles, she steps out and embraces me, "Savannah it's good to see you again."

"It's good to see you again." I say as we break out of our embrace.

"What ever is the matter? I could hear you from way "Up There"." Grams asks, concern and a hint of annoyance evident in her voice.

"I don't know if it's going to actually happen, but in my world The Cleaners have to temporarily erase Wyatt and make everybody forget about him. I'm afraid if we forget Chris and I may go back to the Future, when the girls eventually get him back we might be stuck in the future with no way back. If we forget about Wyatt and return to the future it may be lost forever, I'm asking for your help."

Grams looks taken aback, "I can ask around "Up There", but if we're not effected "Up There" we can come up with a spell to help you and Chris remember, by giving me your memories temporarily and you a spell to call me and I'll return them or something to that extent. Grams adds arty my alarmed expression, "I won't have any access to them just the ability to give them back, it'll just be memories retaining to Wyatt."

"I was hoping you could help me with a spell that will protect out memories of if there's someplace we can retain or memories, another plane or realm perhaps." I say thoughtfully.

"It's a possibility. I'll be right back." Grams says, stepping back into the circle of lit candles.

"Where are you going?" I ask.

"To snoop around and see if I can squeeze some information out of those pompous airheads. Keep the candles lit and I'll be able to come back without you summoning me." Grams says, turning into white lights.

"I'll just stay here and wait." I say thinking, 'Typical Grams'.

I decide to make some vanquishing potions to calm my nerves, besides if Chris war the one who left the Book open he'll need them.

-/Chrishalliwell11\\-

An hourish later...

I put the last cork in the thirtieth potion vial, so much for making ten. I put fifteen in the cabinet with other knicknacks, that according to Chris the sisters would keep long into his future. I put the other half into a cloth bag.

Grams still hasn't arrived and I seriously need to blow off some energy, I open my mouth, about to call for Chris when Chris orbs in.

"Hey, I was just about to call for you." I say.

A look of surprise crosses his perfect features, "What?" I ask.

"When I was in the Underworld I got this sudden feeling that you needed me, I heard your voice in my head, but it sounded different than if you were speaking my name."

"Okay, perhaps it's just a coincidence." I say, knowing it isn't.

Chris gives me a pointed look, "There are no coincidences when magic is involved."

"Yeah you're probably right."

"You needed me?" Chris poses it as a question.

"Right, I just wanted to give you these potions and maybe kick some demon butt..." I trail off uncertainly, looking at Chris hopefully.

"Sure, I'm game. The demon I was tracking led me to an entire clan of them, when pooled together they're a significant threat against Wyatt." Chris answers, counting up the potions.

"Just let me leave a note for anyone who comes looking specifically your great grandmother." I say, jotting down a quick note.

"You summoned Grams!?" Why exactly did you do that? Does she know about us I mean me?" Chris exclaims.

"She knows I'm here to help someone the sisters meet, and besides she helped me activate my powers. I needed her help with a problem that may or may not come up here soon." I say surprised by the outburst, "Did you say us?"

"Umm... yes, I mean does she know that you trust me and know who I really am?"

"No, all she knows is that we're both here to help save the future of her family as well as the world." I explain, thinking back to my first few hours here.

We divide up the fifteen potions, Chris gives me the extra one and then he grabs my arm gently and guides me over by the door until I'm standing in front of the couch, "Chris what's going on?"

"Give me your potion bag." He holds out his hand and I pull the bag out of the pockets of my cargo pants, "Do you have any weapons on you?"

Startled by his sudden rough, impersonal behavior I pull two long hunting knives out of my combat boots and the throwing knives out of the sleeves off my leather hunting jacket. I hand them to him along with my quivers of arrows, bow and about a half dozen other sharp implements from my clothes.

When I'm sure I have all them I take off my jacket, leaving me in my tank top and ask, "What's going on Chris?"

Chris puts my weapons aside and doesn't reply, now I am starting to get annoyed, "Cut it out Chris! Just tell me what's going on, you can tell me anything."

Chris stares at me and then raises his arm in front of him, looking away, I realize in utter shock what he's going to do a spilt second before he twitches his fingers and I fly into the couch behind me.

I crash into the couch unharmed and immediately sit up po'ed and without thinking wave my hand at Chris, who to my great surprise flies backwards and crashes into the wall, falling to the ground.

My annoyance immediately forgotten I race to him, skidding to a halt at his side and bend over him, only to have my legs knocked out from under me. Fortunately I have a soft landing square on Chris's chest and start laughing.

Our eyes meet, his emerald gaze sparkling with laughter, he runs his fingers gently through my mahogany hair and kisses me. I kiss him back quickly and then jump up, pulling him easily up with me.

We collect my weapons and I put them all back in their places and green my potions, "You could've just said you wanted to give me telekinesis instead of all that emotionless silence." I tease him, not mad anymore.

"I'm sorry, I'll do that next time." Chris says his eyes full of regret.

"Dude, I'm joking, kinda, but really you've got to lighten up, you're not alone in this, you can relax now and then okay."

Chris takes my hand and kisses my cheek before we orb out.

-/Chrishalliwell11\\-

Next update will take awhile probably, sorry.


	7. Let's kick some demon arse!

Chapter 7

Chris and I reappear in a cave and Chris pushes me against the wall, his long brown leather trench coat blending into the wall, a small group of demons walk past the entrance. When they pass Chris hastily backs up, flexes his wrists and long knives slides into his hands, I do the same and we stand just out of sight on either side of the entrance to our cave.

Another pack marches by and Chris kicks a stone out into their midst, eight halt and enter the cave. Chris and I place crystals by the entrance, effectively trapping all ten of us inside and the other demons out.

The demons still haven't noticed us and at Chris's signal we stab the back four with our knives vanquishing them.

The remaining four turn on us as we move quickly to opposite sides of the cave. Two go after me and two go after Chris.

They launch a volley of fireballs at me and I flip and twist to avoid them. I end up behind a large boulder and quickly scale it.

I swing my bow off my shoulder in a wide arch, knocking the demons back. I load an arrow and pick one off that had cornered Chris, I duck as one of his throwing knives flies over my head and vanquishes the demon behind me.

Chris spares hand to hand with his last demon and the only other one is nowhere to be seen. I reload my bow and spin in a cautious circle, nothing. Then a flicker of movement in the corner of my eye, I whip around to see the demon disappear through a vent like hole in the demon Chris is fighting screams and turns to dust, I jump down performing a flip, landing crouched near Chris, "We're about to have company." I say, motioning towards the vent.

"Not if we've got a few minutes. In the future Aunt Paige taught me how to make a vanquishing potion pipe bomb, just in case." Chris says, walking over to the rock I'd previously been fighting on.

"I forgot she knew his to make one of those. Where are we going to get the materials in here?" I say following Chris to the rock.

Chris reaches for a darker portion of the rock and surprisingly his arm this straight through, Chris withdraws his arm and is now holding a black gear bag.

"How did you know that was there?" I ask as Chris bends down by the bag which now sits on the sandy cave floor.

Chris answers as I bend down next to him, "I've hidden these all over the Underworld in these boulders I've conjured. It's a common practice in the future, in case of emergencies."

Surprised at his willingness to reveal information I start pulling out the items we'll need for the bomb. Everything is neatly organized and labeled and Chris starts working on the bomb. "Can you get up to that vent and hang there for a bit?"

I examine the opening and scale the rock again, stalactites hang from the ceiling and if I aim myself just so. I look down at Chris, "Got any rope? If not I'll need a few minutes but I'm pretty sure I'll be able to make it up there just fine."

Chris pokes around in the bag and pulls out an index card, "No rope, sorry. But there's some fishing line, extra strength. Will that do?"

"Sure, I'll only need it to support me for a second." I say pulling out a special homemade grappling arrow from my quiver.

Chris tosses the roll of line up and I snatch it out of the air. I measure the amount I've decided that I'll need and drop the roll back down to Chris who it seems is almost done.

I secure the line to my arrow and string it on my bow, which I fire in the general direction of the stalactite I've selected to use. The grappling arrow catches the stalactite and holds fast, I tug on the line ensuring it's not going to unravel on me.

Chris joins me on top of the rock and hands me a gym bag, "Once you're up there I'll explain how to set the trap. Let me know if there's room for two up there and we may instigate a bit first."

I nod firmly and secure the bag on my back, Chris tightens the straps on my shoulders and his fingers brush the back of my neck, his touch is comforting and gentle, "Ready?" He asks.

I turn and every thought of the mass of demons probably headed our way leaves my head, "Chris." I hug him and he hugs me back, kissing my neck. I moan with rapture and wanting and our lips meet, we kiss for what seems like only a heartbeat more and we break apart gasping for air, "I'm ready now." I say, my heart going a mile a minute, adrenaline pounding through me.

Chris squeezes me once more and I turn away from him, I make a loop with my end of the line and lean back before swinging out, using my momentum I flip up to the vent just above me. A large tunnel stretches of before me, tall enough to crawl, but not to stand in, the tunnel is pitch black and only wide enough to go single file.

"You're good Chris." I whisper behind me. He lands neatly next to me moments later and I feel his feather light touch as he gently eases the gym bag off my body.

Chris pulls out what looks like to be a ceramic jar with a fuse sticking out the top, as well as a bottle of lotion. Chris removes the ceramic lid and positions the lotion bottle in it.

"Is that what I think it is?" I breathe.

"Yep, that is if you're thinking genuine greek fire." Chris replies in his quiet yet rich voice.

"Woah..." Chris chuckles at my obvious admiration. Looking down the dark tunnel I say, "Are we going to explore?"

Chris finishes setting up the trap, all that remains to be done is light the fuse and for someone to set the trap off, "We can, I believe we're going to need the power of three if we're going to exterminate this clan."

"You don't by chance have photokinsesis do you?" I ask.

"Yes. How did you know that? Because I highly doubt TV Chris ever ran into a situation where he needed to use it." Chris answers.

"I saw it mentioned on your wiki page, plus Leo, Wyatt and Paige have used or will use, whatever on the show." I reply.

"Right, Leo and Mom's wedding. I have a wiki page?" Chris asks, and I blush furiously, his green eyes alight with laughter.

"Yes, everybody does. There's a Charmed wiki in my world. So about that light..."

Chris focuses on his hand and an orb of bright green light appears in his hand, I shield my eyes and say, "Could you maybe dial it back a bit?" Chris concentrates and when I move my hand away from my eyes the light is much dimmer. "Thanks, why if I may ask is it green?"

"Eye color or loyalty, Wyatt's was blue but now it's black. Mine has always been green, sometimes darker or lighter, but always green." Chris explains blowing on the orb so it leaves his hand to float in front of us.

Following the orb we start, single file down the tunnel into uncertainty.

-/Chrishalliwell11\\-

Update please. How was the fight scene?


	8. Amnesia

Chapter 8

After what seems like only moments later I feel a Whoosh of magic and then it's gone as if it never existed. I, however can't shake the feeling I'm forgetting something really important, I swear I hear a baby and have a sense of déjà vu. Moments later it seems, of crawling behind Chris, following his green light, the light flickers and goes out. "Chris, what's going on? Why did it go out?" I call out quietly.

Chris manages to twist around in the tight space, his eyes glow with a brilliant gorgeous green light, "Cuz I told it to go out. There's an opening, into this huge cavern, it's empty, it'd be a great place to kick some demon arse." His eyes seem to shine even brighter at the prospect of a fight, something seems very off.

I ignore the uneasy feeling I have about this and ask, "How do you propose we get down to this cavern?"

"The tunnel widens out around the opening, there's room for two, it'll just be a bit of a tight squeeze." Chris says, extending his hand.

"Chris, most of our weapons and potions are back in that other cave, I don't want to lose my bows and arrows." I say.

"Okay, I'll orb back and get them." Chris says and orbs out before I can protest, hopefully these demons don't have any early orb warming systems in place. I'm left in complete darkness for almost five minutes, I'm about to start backwards to look for him when Chris orbs in loaded down with our weaponry.

I relieve him of my quivers and bows, placing them a little ways away from us and pull out my potion bag, poking around in it, I pull out the required purple potion.

"What are you doing?" Chris asks curiously.

I back up and lean backwards into his muscular chest and say, "Lightening our load." I toss the potion at my weapons and they vanish in a poof of purple smoke.

"Where'd you send them?" Chris whispers in my ear.

I sit forwards and take stock of the weapons Chris retrieved before answering, "P3, hopefully to your room if not Piper's gonna need to find a new bartender. The question remains, how are we going to get down there?"

Chris's fingers brush mine gently and we crawl over to the hole, "Do you trust me?"

"With my life." I respond truthfully, with not a shred of doubt.

"I trust you with mine as well." His grip tightens on my wrists now and I find myself instinctively hooking my feet on a stalagmite as Chris slides himself backwards and drops into the hole, I grip his wrists as if my life depends on it.

"Chris? Are you okay, can you touch the bottom?" I ask, unable to see over the edge, for fear of sliding over.

"Savannah, the bottoms just under my feet, can't be more than a few inches below me." Comes the reply, which means the drop is just over six feet.

"Good, my wrists and arms are killing me, you're heavier than you look." I grunt.

Below me a hear a chuckle before he answers, "Let go of my wrists and I'll let go of yours when I'm ready."

"Okay, hey I know my timing is really bad, but I have a question." I say, reluctantly releasing his wrists.

"Shoot."

"I seem to have forgotten why you're here, in the past I mean. Can you remember? Cuz it might help me remember why I'm here." I say.

No reply and I imagine his flawless features wrinkling with thought and possibly confusion, "That's strange. Question, did you feel that whoosh of magic earlier?"

"Yes, I'm guessing you did too." I reply and then barely contain my sigh of relief as his weight vanishes, "You ok?"

"Yep, just a bit dusty. You?" His voice is light and caring.

"Fine, though my arms are shaking a little. How am I going to get down? Or should I plan on hauling your heavy butt back up here after you kick demon arse and I drop rocks and potions on people's heads." I say, chuckling at the picture in my head.

Chris laughs and I grin," Your laugh is so cute. But seriously."

"Turn yourself around and grab the closest stalagmite and lower yourself as far down into the hole as you can." Chris instructs.

I do as he says, my arms shaking a little from stress, effort and fear, "Kay, now what?"

I feel warm, soft, velvety hands slide under my shirt and wrap around my middle, "This." His silky sweet voice whispers in my ear.

I lean backwards into him, resting my head on his broad shoulder as I let go of the stalagmite and fall into his arms as Chris slowly drops the remaining feet, swinging me up into his strong arms.

We share a quick kiss, before he lowers me gently to the ground, and even though it's over in a second, my heart rate has quickened and my heart pounds loud enough to alert Grams all the way up in the heavens.

Chris pulls me closer to him and we breathe in sync with each other, his arms encircle my waist again as I lean into him once more.

Then without warning hundreds of demons shimmer in, forming ranks in a circle around us, "Oh, so not good."

Chris and I shift so we're standing back to back, we slowly turn in a circle evaluating our current situation, "I'll take the hundred or so on the left, you take the hundred or so on the right." My voice is uneasy and I barely keep the fear out of it. This definitely wasn't on the show, right now Chris should be plotting with his charge to trick Leo.

Then it all comes rushing back: the entire episode, Chris, The Cleaners, Wyatt, Gideon. Another powerful gust of magic surges through the cave and I can tell Chris feels it too.

His stance tightens and he tenses, the sisters must have just cast the spell to fill in the blanks, the man I'd followed through the tunnel and who'd jumped down here is gone. Christopher Perry Halliwell of a bright future is dead, Chris Perry of the dark future has returned.

-/Chrishalliwell11\\-

Read and Review please. I'd love to hear y'all opinions. I know the sisters and Leo haven't been in the few chapters. I did this on purpose this is mostly Savannah and Chris centric, besides they mostly ignored Chris on the show so uh... too bad for them. They'll be back in it soon anyways.


End file.
